


Beck Oliver Headcanons

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Dating Beck Oliver would be like...
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Beck Oliver Headcanons

○ You guys are always seen together.

○ Not because one of you is jealous or possessive, but simply because you like spending time with each other (which happens to be almost all the time)

○ Beck always has his hands on you, his skin is in constant need of touching some part of you.

○ When you’re walking, his arm is always around your shoulders or your waist, always taking the opportunity to kiss your temple every time he does so.

○ When you’re sitting, his hand is on one of your legs, playing with the fabric of your clothes or drawing circles and lines with his fingers on your skin.

○ He just likes having you close to him, and he can’t really stop touching you one way or the other.

○ Sometimes you would be sitting in class and he would just take your hand and start playing with it simply because he’s bored and misses your touch.

○ You, on the other hand, _love_ to play with his hair.

○ Damn, it feels good to put your fingers through it, especially when you’re kissing.

○ You like to help him rehearse for his auditions, too.

○ If you’re a good actor, it’s really fun to play the scenes with him, especially the love ones.

○ If you’re not a good actor, it’s even _more_ fun.

○ You’re just accepting how bad your acting kills are, and so you go on with weird accents, really bad mispronounced sentences and strange faces to be as bad as possible, which always makes Beck eventually laugh.

○ It’s good practice, though. It helps him keep his serious and stay in character no matter what’s happening in front of him.

○ He helps you achieve your dream too, in all the ways he can.

○ You’re not hyper jealous and possessive like Jade, so it’s a nice change for him.

○ Although he can’t help but like it when you _do_ get jealous.

○ If someone’s plain out flirting with him in front of you, you grumble under your breath, but trying hard to stay polite with whoever’s flirting with him.

○ He always find your jealous expressions super cute and give you more attention while totally ignoring the person flirting with him.

○ But, if it’s a girl texting him nonstop, you plain out tell him that her actions make you uncomfortable (also adding that you do trust him, you just don’t want to hide your feelings from him).

○ He tries to have the same attitude as you when _he’s_ the jealous one, but it’s hard.

○ Beck is an honest guy, so he also plain out tell you if he’s uncomfortable with another guy’s actions towards you.

○ But when someone flirts with you in front of him, he can be a little aggressive.

○ He won’t start a fight or start screaming, mostly because that is just not his character, but you can be sure that his hands and his lips are right back on showering you with affection, nasty sarcastic remarks also sent to the guy you were just talking too.

○ ~~_You_~~ ~~ _like it when he’s like that but shhh_~~

○ In the beginning of your relationship, you used to have an angry Jade throwing (figuratively) daggers at you from every corner, but now, she has moved on.

○ Let’s be real, you can never be friends. But at least now, she _tolerates_ you.

○ Lots of night spending at his caravan to watch movies, cuddle or to help each other with homework.

○ If you’re ready, there’s also lots of night spending at his caravan for sex too.

○ Your parents love him, so he’s always welcomed into your home.

○ Doesn’t stop him from sneaking through your window, though (he likes the dramatic effect with it)

○ He loves you a lot, that’s for sure.


End file.
